


End of the World Kiss

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Kiss Drabbles [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: End of the World, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Stolen Century, but it's THE STOLEN CENTURY, ok so technically there's mention of major character death, they get better!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: At the end of the world, Taako and Magnus do what they should have done long ago.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Series: Kiss Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	End of the World Kiss

It’s the end of the world. The end has happened so many time before, but Taako will never get used to it.

“Taako?” Magnus says from behind him. They’re standing back to back, ready to fight the shadows and, hopefully, save as many of the people stuffed into the small community center behind them as they can, even though they know it’s only prolonging things until the Hunger consumes them. They get to fly away. These people do not.

“Yeah, big guy?” Taako says.

“I’m scared.” He’s always scared of the apocalypse, always scared that they won’t escape in time and they won’t get another chance to run, that the Hunger will consume them all this time and all of time and space will end.

Taako lets out a long sigh. He hates admitting to any weaknesses, but this was Magnus he was talking to. “I’m scared too. But I have faith, you know? I believe in Cap’n’port, and I believe in our ship, and I believe in our family.”

“What if we don’t respawn this time?” Magnus says.

“Then we went down fighting,” Taako says. “We did what we could.”

“You can’t truly be that blase about it,” Magnus says.

Taako laughs, and it’s bitter. “Obviously I’m not,” he says. “But I can’t focus on that.”

It had been Taako’s choice to stay behind, at this community center where he’d taught cooking classes and bonded with so many people. Magnus had volunteered to stay with him, because he hated letting anyone die alone.

“I just don’t want this to be the end, you know?” Magnus says. “There’s so much I wanted to do… So much I wanted to say…”

“I know,” Taako says. “Me too.” He shrugs it off. “But we’re going to be fine. We have to be.”

Magnus reaches behind him and grabs Taako’s hand, clutching it tightly in his own.

“If I die for real,” Magnus says, “at least it’s next to you.”

“Yeah,” Taako says. “At least it’s next to you.”

They’re not sure, later, who turns around first, but suddenly it seemed absolutely imperative that they were able to look at each other. The Hunger isn’t coming just yet, sky beginning to grow dark but columns not yet descending around them. They stare into each other’s eyes, Taako looking up at Magnus and letting the tension around them thicken till it’s almost palpable before he speaks.

“What…” Taako starts, but his voice grows hoarse. “What did you want to say?”

“It’s what I wanted to do that’s the question,” Magnus says, voice husky where Taako’s just came out squeaky. Taako silently curses himself for being the awkward one to Magnus’s smoothness, for once in their many lives.

Taako swallows hard. “Well then, what did you want to do?”

Magnus squeezes his hand hard, and lets his other hand rise to his face. “If we die for real,” Magnus says, “I’d at least like to know I got a chance to do this.”

He lifts one big, rough hand to Taako’s face and cups it gently.

“Stop me if you don’t want this,” he says, leaning forward and down almost imperceptibly.

“Believe me, I do,” Taako says, letting go of Magnus’s hand to grab the lapels of his vest and drag him down. He kisses hard, and their teeth clack together. It’s not a perfect first kiss, but there’s something so intensely _them_ in it, something so desperate, and Taako wishes this were another time than the end of the fucking world, because he’d really like to take his time on this, learn all the things that make Magnus sigh and shudder and beg, but this kiss is all they have. He pulls back a bit, softens, and cups Magnus’s face in both of his.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Taako says, leaning their foreheads together. “You mean to tell me we coulda been doing this the whole time?”

“We’ll do it again,” Magnus says, suddenly the assured one. “We just gotta die one measly time, and then…”

“And then.” Taako repeats. “Then I’m yours.” He kisses him again, sweeter this time. He nibbles Magnus’s bottom lip between his teeth and relishes the way that he groans.

They don’t pull back until the sky darkens further.

“Nice as this is,” Taako says, “And believe me, this is by far one of the nicest things I’ve ever done…” Magnus huffs out a half-laugh as Taako continues. “We got a situation on our hands, big boy. And not just the one in my pants.”

Magnus turns, back to back with Taako once again, and smiles hard and fierce. “It’s go time.”


End file.
